Ice And Fire
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: How can two people as different as Ice and Fire possibly have a connection? A connection, sadly, that neither of them want to exist. Unfortunately, if neither of them embrace their bond, the world just might come to an end...a bit OOC. DracoM HermioneG!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first story. REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcome, please no flames!**

**ICE AND FIRE**

"Ow, watch where you're going, Malfoy," She said as he deliberately pushed her.

"Oh please, like I want to touch a mudblood…dirty, scummy, good-for-nothing…" He went on, murmuring to himself.

"Ignore him Hermione. He's not worth it," Ron said, pulling Hermione away, just as she was about to hex him into oblivion.

"Yeah, if we hang around _his_ kind too much, we may be contaminated by his filthiness. Besides, we are going to be late for Potions. If we're lucky, he'll be late," Harry pushed Ron and Hermione forward, away from Malfoy and his ferret gang.

He purposely moved Ron and Hermione closer together until their shoulders and arms were practically touching.

Ron turned beet red and moved away while Hermione blushed and looked at the wall on her right.

Harry turned and smiled triumphantly at Malfoy. He sneered back…

**Goyle's POV**

Okay, I know Malfoy has a crush on Granger and all, but whatever, does he have to make it so obvious? Potty-head's already figured it out, and _his_ head's filled with poo! If Granger ever saw the way Draco looked at her and Ron from behind, she'd figure it out immediately. Just now, Harry intentionally pushed Weasel and Granger together, just to prove to Draco that they weren't ashamed of each other…and Draco has to go and sneer back…and it wasn't a 'hate' sneer, it was a 'jealousy' sneer…and it was pretty obvious.

Draco told us last year, the beginning of our 6th year at Hogwarts; on the Hogwarts Express that he fancied Granger…he told us that it wasn't ever intentioned, it just happened. He couldn't control it, but every time he looked at her, his heart started beating faster, his throat went dry, his eyes sore, his fingers went numb…he always felt something inside him that he could never explain.

Blaise, good old Blaise, he tried explaining to Draco that it was probably just a really strong sense of hate. Draco just replied with a really retarded saying:

"Some times your mind doesn't want you to be in love. But deep down you know you are...It can't be hate, Blaise," Draco said. "If it was, I'd know for sure. I hate Potter, you know I do. I hate him for sticking my father in jail, even if he deserved it. I hate him for always getting all the credit, even when sometimes he barely did anything. I hate him for getting all the glory for things he never did. I hate him for being so close to Hermione…for knowing her…wait. Did I just say that?"

"Yes." We all said in unison.

Then Crabbe had to go and butt in and say: "Don't be afraid of fear, let it be afraid of you,"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Draco said defensively.

"I know what you're feeling," Crabbe went on. "I've been in your position before. I know what it's like being caught in the middle of a forbidden love. You're scared of it, I know you are. I was too when I went and fell in love with Lavender,"

Everyone gasped, even Draco. Crabbe fell in love with LAVENDER?!?! He didn't even tell us he knew she existed and Draco was spilling his guts about his undying devotion to Granger!!

Draco recovered first. How could he possible be mad at Crabbe? At least he fell in love with a half blood. Draco is mentally attached to a mud-blood!

"What? He gets to be in love with a mud-blood. Everyone shows him nothing but sympathy. I admit that I'm in love with a half-blood. You all start hating me!"

"Don't call her a mud-blood, Crabbe."

"Why? You always do. What's so wrong when he calls her a mud-blood? She is one, after all."

"I only say to hide my true feelings you idiot. God Blaise, sometimes you are truly stupid."

It was only then that Draco realised that Harry was standing by our compartment the whole time. The only thing that gave Potter away was when he started laughing. Draco's face turned into a tomato. Before potty-head could do anything, Draco slammed open the compartment door and grabbed a handful of his robes. He effortlessly threw him inside and shut the doors.

His words were simple and clear: "If you ever speak a word of this to _anyone_, I'll _Crucio_ you until you start begging for mercy…at the worst, death. You shall forget you ever heard this conversation. Got it?"

Harry sniggered and shrugged with a simple "Yeah."

Ever since then, Harry's been determined to prove to Draco that it'll never work out between them. Hermione's heart already belongs to Ron…where it's supposed to be.

Draco won't let anything he says stop him from loving Hermione. It was actually them that were meant to be together…or so he keeps telling us.

But the day after the day when Draco pushed Hermione brought quite a few unexpected surprises…

**AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue? Did you like the first chappie?? REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. It Has To Be Love

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry for the short chappie, next one is gonna be really long…ENJOY!!**

**CHPATER 2 – It Has To Be Love**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I turned and stared at the wall. I hope he didn't realise my red glowing cheeks. He may get the wrong idea. Most people think I really like Ron in the 'love' way. I don't. Don't get me wrong, I do like Ron, but in a friendly way. He's like a brother to me. Besides, how can you 'like' like someone when your heart already belongs to someone else?

No one could be compared to him. His blonde thin hair that forever hung over his eyes. His silver grey eyes that always shone with something that I could never identify. His pale skin that most people think is horrid but I do nothing but admire it.

I stepped to the side a bit, edging away from Ron. I glanced back at Harry, who was pushing us closer together, just in time to see him turning around, he was sort of smiling, at Malfoy, and he looked as if he had just won a bet or something, crazy boy.

Ron turned and looked towards me, his face turned as red as his hair when he looked down, his hand was creeping towards mine. I didn't know what to do, he was about to hold my hand…OH GOD! I lifted up my left hand as fast as lightning and pushed back a strand of hair which I deliberately pushed forward…and I took my own sweet time doing it.

If it was possible, I would say Ron's way turned into an even redder shade as he whipped his hand away as if I didn't just reject him.

I felt sorry for him, I knew he really likes me it's just that I couldn't show that kind of affection back. Not when I'm forever thinking about a certain blonde boy in Slytherin. I could never get his face out of my head, it was frustrating most of the time, it was annoying actually. Why was it that I could never stop thinking about him? What was it about him that would always be stuck inside my stupid head?

I brushed away the thought as I had done for the past 6 years and continued to walk to Potions, our first class on a Monday morning…oh god, we had it with the Slytherins. I'd have to see _him_ again, not that I minded, oh no, seeing his face was a heaven on earth for me, even if the only words that I ever hear from his mouth are words of hate and disgust, my heart still flipped whenever I heard his name, or whenever I realised that I had a lesson with him.

It horrified me, and sometimes sickened me out…but it was true. What I felt for him, what I felt for Draco Malfoy – the boy who was forever taunting and teasing me and calling me 'Mud-blood' – couldn't be anything but pure undying love. That's what it is, it had to be. Nothing else could explain the way my heart skipped a beat whenever I'm around him, my fingers go numb, my legs go weak, I just want to run up and kiss him.

Every night I cry myself to sleep knowing that it could never work out between us, there was no way a pure-blood, a Malfoy, could ever feel anything but hate for someone like me, a Muggle-born.

Yup, I had my answer, finally after all my years of pondering what was it about him that made me feel this way even when I thought about him…it has to be love, it just has to.

I walked into the dungeon, my palms already started going all sweaty, and with one swift movement I wiped them on my robes. They just got worse when I actually saw him, I could practically hear the sweat dripping onto the cold cement floor. He was laughing with his friends, his hair was flying everywhere. He looked so cute when he was happy, he looked like a little puppy dog who had just got a humongous treat from his owner.

It brought tears to my eyes thinking that I could never bring such happiness to his face, whenever he looked at me, his face darkened, his eyes clouded over, I knew all he ever felt for me and all he would ever feel for me was hate. I quickly wiped away my tears and took a seat next to Lavender. Within 5 minutes Harry, Ron and Neville had already gotten themselves a 2 hour detention and a 3 foot long essay about Beet-root. I feel sorry for those guys; they were always getting into trouble with their wise-cracks.

But I wasn't really thinking about the pity that I forever felt for them, I was too busy staring at the back of Draco's head. I loved him. I really did.


	3. The Register

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys! Here's a nice long chappie for ya!! ENJOY!!**

**ICE AND FIRE**

**CHAPTER 3 – The Register…**

Hermione woke up that morning from a wonderful dream. In her dreams, a particular blonde boy visited her, she dreamt that they were married with two twin daughters, she sighed. _Yeah, like that would ever happen_ she thought to herself.

She had no idea whatsoever that something would happen in the next few hours which would change the course of her destiny forever.

--------------------------------------------------------

**DRACO'S POV**

I woke up the next morning from the best dream ever, I don't know why it just came today when I've been thinking about her for countless years, I've been in love with her for countless years, I've never been able to breathe when I'm around her for countless years…

In my dreams, she came to me, she loved me (as if) and we were married, we were happy, we had 2 twin daughters. Even better, my father wasn't around anymore to boss me around or to tell me who I can or cannot love.

Memories of the time when my father found my diary came rushing back to me. I had always spilled out my deepest darkest secrets into my trustworthy diary, I had enchanted it with so many charms, and I had even written about my undying devotion to Granger…Hermione. I thought it was safe, I didn't think anyone would ever know what I had written in it…then my father found a way around it, he read it…I would tell you what happened next but it hurts too much.

It was three years ago, the scar on my back still hurts, I've still got aches from that 3 hour _Crucio_. Yes, he was in fact that angry, who could blame him? Hermione was…is a Muggle-born. Before I had found out that she was what she was, I had even tried to put some 'moves' on her, for someone who's the smartest witch in our year, she sure loves acting stupid…

I got up and dressed, using my hand as a hair-brush I made my way down the stairs and into the Slytherin Common Room, I was welcomed by a very familiar: 'DRAKIE-POO!!! HURRY! WE'RE LATE!!'

"Coming, Pansy" I sighed as I made my way over to where she was sitting with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come on," Pansy urged as I was just about to sit down.

"Okay, okay. What's the rush?" I said as Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise pushed past me and ran through the half-opened portrait.

"Blaise woke up this morning with one of those 'feelings'. The last time that happened, he said something really REALLY _REALLY_ good was going to happen, that day, Jake broke up with me…I still don't get why you guys wouldn't stop laughing for 2 days…it was rather mean. I just got dumped for the first time…and all you did was laugh. Anyway, I wonder what's gonna happen today, I'm just glad nothing is going to happen to me, I'm not currently going out with anyone, so whatever. I don't care,"

I laughed, I remember that, Blaise was so sure that something really good was going to happen that day…2 hours later Pansy got dumped by her favourite bf, he was right…something really good happened that day. Not _for_ her obviously…mostly for us. And Blaise of course, considering the huge crush he has on her. That look he gets in his eyes whenever she's going out with something could kill.

Once, when Pansy got her first crush, it was with Blaise's previous best friend, she started going out with him. At first, all that happened was Blaise didn't speak to him and he always gave him these dirty looks, then he started spreading mean rumours, finally, he broke up with him completely…Blaise kissed Pansy, that got him really mad, technically, his best friend broke up with him, but he won't admit it.

Anyway, as I was thinking these thoughts, I snapped back to reality and realised that I had already sat down at the Slytherin table.

Just as I was about to ask Blaise if what Pansy said was true, Dumbledore clapped his hands and immediately everyone, including us Slytherins, shut up.

"Good morning everyone. Before you begin your first breakfast this year prepared by our house-elves, I'd like to make known one quick announcement. Over the summer, I had visited a series of Muggle schools," at this, I could practically taste the other Slytherins distaste. "And it has come to my attention that before they begin the day, the teachers of the school perform what they call a Register in which they call out each and every student's name and they dutifully reply with something that shows that they are present. I have decided to do something similar. Every breakfast, from now on, Professor Sprout will read out every Hufflepuff's name, Professor Flitwick will say every Ravenclaw's name and I will read all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's names,"

As he publicizes this, a series of grumbles and groans erupted from almost every student in the hall. This would take a while.

"Now, I know," Everyone shut up again, I marvelled at the power he has over these students, even the Slytherins. "That this will take a while, which is why, everyone's names from years 1 to 5 will be read at their first lesson. The names of years 6 and 7 will be read at breakfast. I have my reasons for this so please don't ask. However, if you are not at breakfast simply because you slept in, years 6 and 7…beware. We shall search your dorms and if it turns out that you have indeed just slept in late, there will be consequences. But if you are ill and cannot be bothered to get up and drag yourself to the Hospital Wing where Ms. Pomfrey is on 24 hour duty, I shall have Professor Snape personally carry you there, mark my words when I say, I will entrust Severus to make sure that it is not pleasant.

If you come to find that your name is not called (it will be read in alphabetical order), do not panic, it simply means that you MUST stay behind. I repeat, you MUST stay behind after breakfast," At this he eyed me sceptically. It was strange…I just knew from then on that I was going to be late for Potions…Professor Snape was NOT going to be happy…

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick read out all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Up till then, no one had been skipped, and then Dumbledore read out the Gryffindors and us Slytherins.

"Mr. Jacob Ginger ("present!"), Ms. Fiona Hotler…" And that's when it hit me…Hermione would be staying back after breakfast…

"Mr. Neville Longbottom ("hello"), Ms. Grace Nuten…" And I'm staying back too…

I didn't eat anything that breakfast…I regretted it 3 hours later when I was walking back to my dorm to pack my things…

Finally, breakfast was over. I waited for 25 minutes until finally everyone except two people were left: me and Hermione.

The teachers gasped when they saw that we were still here, Professor Snape glared at Hermione, I instantly knew that she had already got herself her first detention ever…and we've only been here for 2 days.

Dumbledore looked back and McGonagall and winked. She looked at him in disbelief and then mouthed something to him while pointing at us. He nodded and smiled. He walked down from the high teacher's table and strolled down towards us.

He smiled at each of us rather mischievously and continued to walk down the Great Hall and opened the massive oak doors. He signalled for us to follow him and we scurried after him.

Before I knew it we had walked all the way to his Gargoyle staircase. He muttered "Frog-Stoppers" and we all walked on the staircase which swirled and finally we had reached his office. He pushed open the doors and grabbed 5 or more Liquorice Snaps on the way to his desk. We followed suit, minus the liquorice snap bit.

He sped-walked all the way to his high chair and before me and Granger sat on the low wooden chairs, with one swift flick of his hand, it changed into a red love couch.

Even though I didn't mean to, I looked disgusted, what was Dumble'bore' playing at?

I heard Hermione groan as she sat down on the couch, she pushed herself to the edge of the left side of the sofa and I smooshed myself to the right. Basically, we kept our distance…even though I didn't want to…I didn't know then that neither did she.

**AN: So? Whatcha think? I know it was rather boring and not much happened, but a heck of a lot is gonna happen in the next chappie :P I'm gonna update Katara Malfoy and the Ancient Gods soon, pls read that:P**


	4. WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?

**AN: Here ya go, any new names that are mentioned in this chappie are completely mine…however, regrettably, Draco (sigh) Hermione and Dumbledore (thank god!) are not mine, they are the work of the amazing JK Rowling. I just make them do whatever I want :P muahahahahahahaha :P**

**ICE AND FIRE**

**Chappie 4 – We Have To Do WHAT!**

**Draco's POV**

"First, you both have to solemnly swear that by the end of our little chat, no tears shall be shed," he looks at Hermione, "And no blood shall be spilled," he looks at me. We both raise our right hand and say in perfect unison: "I solemnly swear,"

I wondered what he was talking about, what could he possibly say that would get me so mad that I would –ahem– spill any blood?

He does that thing where he twinkles his eyes as if he can read your mind.

"I'm not too sure how to say this so I'll take my time. Don't worry about your next class, I shall write a note excusing you, whoever is your next teacher shall be banned from giving you any sort of punishment for this particular reason.

Now, onto the reason why you are here: Hundreds of years ago, a prophecy was made, no one can trace back to who made it in the first place. People can only remember the couple to whom this happened to 50 years ago…that didn't turn out so well. Their names where Hestia and Drake. They were told the same prophecy from 50 years ago from then, they, unlike what you are about to do, didn't believe in what their Headmaster told them and ignored her completely. That was their first mistake and a step towards the world's end.

It shall take far too long to repeat the entire prophecy; however, I shall recite the main points. Every 50 years, two complete opposites, also known as Ice and Fire, shall come together at some point in their life-span to…um…how to say this? Ah, _unite_ and to stop the world from blowing apart. This prophecy has been deliberately ignored by these two people for hundreds of years; slowly the world has been falling apart.

You may not realise the importance of this prophecy, not many do. The value of this bond if far beyond you can possibly imagine, for if these two people don't perform some form of affection for the other, a piece of the world shall crumble away.

When these two people come of age, 16 years old, they shall be informed of this prophecy, and shall be told of their part in it…"

"I really don't like where this is going…" Hermione said, I still hadn't quite figured it out yet but I was close.

"Yes, well, that was exactly what Hestia said when these words were said to her. Neither Hestia nor Drake embraced this connection of theirs, the deadline passed, and a piece of the world was in fact destroyed. The biggest riot in the world occurred in Iraq, there was a tsunami in Philippines, Vietnam was over-run by Australia, an atomic bomb _accidentally_ hit Thailand and my great-grandmother who was the headmaster at the time, the oldest witch ever, she died on her 650th birthday…at exactly 12:00 pm on the 15th of May,"

"What has that got to do with Drake and Hestia?" I said.

"Well, my dear boy…everything. All these terrible things happened solely because they didn't embrace their bond. They didn't do as they were told. Millions of lives were destroyed because of the decision of two youngsters. Now you know what they mean when they say "Everyone has a voice…a choice,"

"Are you telling me that me and Malfoy are the descendants of Hestia and Drake, and if _we_ don't perform this form of affection for each other than _we_ will be responsible for millions of deaths!"

"Now, Ms. Granger, is there any reason to behave like that? And yes, everything you just is true…only much worse…"

"Oh great," I said, I slumped back in the sofa, my bottom sinking five inches into the soft red velvet.

"Another thing said in the prophecy was this: After a few hundred years, the prophecy shall go weary, if the last couple do not complete this task, the world shall come to and end. A.K.A, it will blow up and shall be destroyed, so you won't be responsible for millions of deaths…but _billions_,"

"WE HAVE TO WHAT! AND IF WE DON'T WE'LL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR _WHAT_?" Hermione shouts.

"I still don't get it…" I said stupidly.

"Oh you idiot of a ferret! How can you not get it! We have to be all lovely-dovely just so that a bunch of stupid idiots won't die!"

"Normally, I would be like: OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! But since you are referring to 'a bunch of stupid idiots' as us and everyone else on this stupid world, I'm not as mad, I'm just very surprised. How do you know it's us?" I said.

"Well, according to every magical calculation there is, you two are the only people on Earth who are as different as Ice and Fire. I am sorry, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy that this…this _fate_ has been brought upon you, but it was not my choice,"

That's when realisation dawned upon me, I figured out what it all meant, _I_ was going to die if me and Granger didn't…get together. I didn't really care for myself, I was actually rather happy…it was everyone else who I was worried about. What would my dad say? He'd be furious! He'd probably send Dumbledore to the depths of hell for 'contaminating by mind' with such rubbish. What about my friends? What will they say when they see me with _Granger_ of all people! I'd lose them forever; they'd consider me a traitor!

I knew they'd understand if I told them, but if Pansy found out, I knew she'd just be madder, she'd think I was blowing her off for good for a Muggle-born! And then Blaise would be mad at me because I got his beloved Pansy angry…You can't exactly count Crabbe and Goyle as 'friends' though…all they do is stuff themselves with food…

I was frustrated and angry. I pulled myself up and was about to bang my head against the nearest wall when I felt some sort a force pull be back. I turned to look and Dumbledore, "Remember the swear you made at the beginning of our little chat?" He says…

_Oh yeah,_ I think,_ no spilled blood. What about Hermione?_ I crane my neck backwards to see her. She was massaging her temples while repeating: "its okay, this is NOT happening, I am going to wake up and realise that it is ALL a dream. It is okay, this is not happening…"

But she never woke up from this dream…because it's NOT a dream. It is all pure unfair reality.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore decided that he'd given us enough time to let this sink in (as if) and continued talking: "Now, I realise that this shall be very hard to put you two together as you are both in different houses and then there's the problem of you being Ice and Fire. I have come up with a solution. Here are your new timetables" He swished his hand and two pieces of parchment appeared in our hands, by this time I had already sat down.

I stared at my timetable blankly; I peeped over at Hermione's and almost screamed, they were exactly the same, our timetables. We had EVERY class together. It was impossible; Dumbledore couldn't do this to us! Well, technically he could, but that's beside the point! What came next was worse…

"And, furthermore, due to the 'living' arrangements, Gryffindors in one room and Slytherins in the other, you two shall be sharing a dorm of your own. Floor 5, East tower. I shall show you the way there soon. Here," He tossed a small pink circular…thing to each of us. "Nerve-calmer, it'll calm your nerves,"

_No duh_ I think. I gobble it up quickly, instantly I feel drowsy. I feel loopy more like. I fall back in the couch and just as my eyes are about to close, I saw Hermione fall back to. I saw Dumbledore stand up and walk towards us. Hermione and I immediately snap open our eyes.

"Yes, the side effect is that you'll want to sleep without delay. Come now; let's take you to your new room,"

Hermione and I follow Dumbledore out of his office, through winding passage ways, down steep staircases and finally we reach a portrait of a large cube of ice burning in fire.

"Now, to enter you have to say the following: "My name is –so and so- I am Ice (or) Fire and I would like to enter my dorm.

Hermione, you would say: My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I am Fire and I would like to enter my dorm. Draco, you would say: My name is Draco Malfoy, I am Ice and I would like to enter my dorm,"

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey, why is _she_ Fire!" Draco asked. The is answer rather obvious in my opinion.

"Because I'm not a cold-hearted jerk like you. How's that for an answer?"

He gave me death glare. My heart melted, I didn't mean to be snappy, I was just annoyed, I just realised that I had to live with him until some 'deadline'…I had to put up with his Malfoy-erish attitude and his stupidly retarded questions.

"Whatever, can we go in now?"

"Go ahead," Dumbledore said, I had only then realised the broad grin on his face. So, he likes it when we fight eh? Well that's interesting seeing as he wants us to NOT fight…

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I am Ice and I would like to enter my dorm," he said firmly.

The portrait of ice burning in fire opened to reveal the most GORGEOUS room in the world! It was painted a sky blue, I felt wherever I walked, that I was floating on a cloud somewhere. I almost wished that I was, I wish I was as free as those white puffy clouds, I wish I could fly away from my troubles whenever I wanted. If only…but I couldn't.

I blinked back to reality and glanced sideways to see Draco who was (like me) absolutely stunned at the beauty of this room.

"Well? I decorated it myself. I knew that you both loved looking at the afternoon sky so this was the best I could do. I hope you enjoy your stay in your private dorm," I looked at Draco oddly, that was surprising, I thought all Draco liked looking at were cute Slytherin girls walking by…

Just as Dumbledore was about to climb out of the portrait he halted, turned at looked at us, "By the way, just to let you know, the deadline is on Sunday the 13th of October, be ready for the worst if you aren't already…in the 'mood'," He winked at us and disappeared into the darkness…

"Well we might as well look around," Draco suggested. _True_ I thought to myself. When he said 'we' my heart flipped…we said WE! As in us, him and me! Oh My God!

I know, I kinda overreacted when I used my time turner to go back 5 minutes to hear him say it again, but every time…my heart somersaulted, I know it's sickening, but it's the truth. This is what I've been feeling for the past 6 years…

I wandered into the ONLY bathroom and peered inside, it was painted as if you were in a pyramid in Egypt. It's walls were brown, rusty and ancient…and I loved it. I was just about to admire the artificial pyramid walls when I heard a horrifying heart-breaking male scream. I ran over to Draco, he was standing at the doorway of our ONLY bedroom.

"What the matter? What's with the scream?" I asked, looking at his appalled face and nothing else.

He raised a quivering finger straight ahead of him. I finally take in my surroundings, this room was like the opposite of the main room, it was painted like the night stars, the ceiling was spotted with yellow orbs and the rest of the walls were covered in black silky paint.

I looked at where his finger was pointing and nearly screamed my own head off. There, in the middle of our ONLY bedroom…was one bed. One lover's bed. One bed that was just about big enough for two people. One bed that would force us to squish together when we were sleeping in our ONLY bedroom on our ONLY bed…

I hate Dumbledore, I really truly do.


	5. The Potion Works It's Magic

AN: Nothing to say this time except, what happened to the reviews

**AN: Nothing to say this time except, what happened to the reviews? Practically NO ONE reviewed for the last chappie! Boo Hoo :**

**ICE AND FIRE**

**Chappie 5 – The Potion Works It's Magic**

Hermione didn't remember much after she screamed at the sight of their only bed, she just felt very drowsy, she remembered not changing her clothes, and she just dragged herself into bed and dozed off…

The same thing happened to Draco.

Hermione woke up that morning to find strong lean arms wrapped around her.

At first she wanted to scream, jump up and run away…and then she thought about it, he was asleep; he'd never have any idea that she really had no problem whatsoever about the current…situation.

A soft smile slowly played at her lips as she snuggled up closer to a warm covered (unfortunately) chest.

Unknowingly to her, Draco was wide awake; he raised his thin blonde eyebrows when he felt her soft curly brown hair press closer to him. A broad grin was clearly evident on his face as he tightened his grip on Hermione and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

Hermione, obviously, thought that he was simply sleep-acting and he had no idea that he was hugging a Muggle-born, _if he was in fact awake, there was no way that he would deliberately hold me like this, he'd be appalled at the sight of me being so close to him!_ She thought at the time.

In case he was awake, Hermione shut her eyes as tightly as possible and turned to their faces were practically touching. She, as swiftly and sleepily as possible, wrapped both her arms around him and dozed of with her face buried deep in his chest.

"Good morning, Hermione," Draco said suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of Hermione.

Hermione screamed and jumped out of bed, running to the far end of the room.

"What? I was just being polite,"

"What –? Sorry Malfoy, but if it escaped your notice genius, _polite_ isn't exactly _you_. Were you awake all this time? And with the arms and hugging and the wha –?" Hermione was confused, dead confused, so he'd been awake ALL that time, he was perfectly aware of the fact that he was _embracing_ a Muggle-born and he didn't care AT ALL?!

"Weeeell, if you really want to know, I had no idea what I was doing. The last thing I remember is that I was feeling real sleepy after seeing the bed, and then I sort of managed to drag myself to it, flop on it and sleep. Then, I woke up to find my arms wrapped around you. And then you were all snugly, then you turned and hugged me, and then I said "Good morning, Hermione," and then you screamed and ran away…and so on,"

"So you were perfectly awake and had no problem whatsoever that you were hugging me? _Me?_ A Muggle-born?"

"Well…no. I didn't, strange isn't it? I have this weird feeling that if it was some other morning I would've yelled and vomited somewhere, probably on you,"

"Oh, thanks Malfoy. That makes me feel real great. But the question is what happened this morning? You were far from puking on me, what changed?"

"I don't know…anyway, we should probably change into less…crumpled clothes. We wouldn't want to miss breakfast; Dumbledore may get the wrong idea…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he may think that we wanted to get this whole Ice and Fire prophecy thing over and done with and off our backs a little too quickly…if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do understand your twisted scheming mind a little too much, and that is a SICKENING thought. He may not know you, but he knows me well enough, as if, I am not exactly known to rush things…"

"Let's not put it to the back of our minds, come on. We need to hurry; breakfast is in 7 minutes,"

"Wait, hold on, what's this?"

It was then that Hermione spotted the bright pink neatly wrapped scroll right next to the bedroom door.

"Look, it's from Dumbledore, it says that we won't have to go for classes for the rest of the week! Oh no!"

"What's so 'oh no'? This is great news,"

"'Oh no' as in 'OH NO'!! It took me hours to finish that Potions essay due in tomorrow! Oh gods, what'll Professor Snape say? Oh god…I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead,"

"Well, read on, he has to have said something else too…"

"Umm, oh yes" Hermione coughed, "'I shall send a note to each of your teachers excusing you from lessons for a week, I shall inform them of the situation and immediate action shall be taken, such as seating arrangements, partners…so on' oh no, we'll have to sit together for every class AND be partners, okay, it's official, he's trying to ruin my life…"

"Just continue," Draco said blandly.

"We have to go to his office tomorrow at 6:00 pm. We need to make use of our time and 'get to know each other'" She scoffed. "As if. And that's it, it's signed 'A. Dumbledore'. What now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go brush my teeth, my mouth stinks,"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Ha-ha, funny, you crack me up Granger,"

"I know I do…"

"Whatever, see ya later, Granger, I'm off to our…oh god…ONLY loo,"

_I hope he's not like my dad who takes his own sweet 2 hours in there…_ Hermione thought.

Hermione eyed him sceptically as he stood up, stretched himself and waddled sleepily to the bathroom. He opened the door, walked in and shut it.

She realised that she had been holding her breath all that time, she exhaled and was about to climb back into bed when the bathroom door slammed open.

"Do you have a toothbrush?"

**Dumbledore's POV**

_Ooooh yes! It's working perfectly!_ I thought to myself as I peered through my crystal ball that Professor Trelawney kindly gave me. That pink love potion that I bought from Mr. Fred and George Weasley is working perfectly! They've fallen into a state of mind which makes them rely ONLY on their love instincts, they don't care about appearance or acceptance anymore, they only care about each other. About their eternal happiness…

I smiled and stood up; I rubbed my hands as I paced up and down my office. This wouldn't last long enough, even the seats and partners won't do, _I have to speed things up_ I thought. _THAT'S IT!_ I decided what I'll do; I knew the PERFECT way to make them see their true inner selves…the only way they'll truly communicate is through physical contact…and I knew the best way to make sure they do it…


	6. A Meeting With Albus

AN: I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me months to update

**AN:** I'm so incredibly sorry that it took me months to update! I just put up 2 chapters for 'The Last Brother' and 1 chapter for 'One of a Kind' (pls review on those) so yeah. I'll try to update a quickly as possible!! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I realise that I haven't done this so here it is: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just simply _borrow_ the characters! :P

Ice and Fire

Chapter 6 – A Meeting with Albus

A few hours later and Hermione and Draco were fully dressed. They managed to get ready without much incident, just a few 'GET OUT! YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!'s here and there. A couple of times Draco had _accidentally on purpose_ brushed passed Hermione just to get her to notice him. And every time he felt the same tingling feeling. Every other time before Year 7 whenever he had walked passed her and some part of their body connected, he hadn't felt a thing. Now, after Dumbledore's little announcement, everything was different.

At 5:45 Hermione was sitting at the dressing table in their room, brushing her long silky brown hair. She had been pondering about her 'situation' for the past few hours and had come to a conclusion. She was under a spell. And not just any spell, a love spell. Something deep in her mind kept nagging her, tell her that it was the pink pill that Dumbledore had given them the previous night that made her feel this way.

Now, whenever she made eye contact with Draco, or some sort of conversation is brought up, she doesn't feel obliged to hide her true emotions and start snapping. She actually shows what she really feels, and she can't help it. She tries to sustain the irresistible urge to show Draco how much she loves him, to stroke his blonde hair and shower him in kisses.

So far she has succeeded, but she doesn't know how long it'll last, it seems that the potion is getting stronger by the hour. She had wondered around the dorm and found a mini library, it was small, but it was stacked to the ceiling with books on every magical and non-magical subject. Hermione searched love potions, but she couldn't find a single thing.

Then it struck her, she knew she had recognised the pink pill somewhere. It was a Weasley creation! Hermione remembered staring blankly as Fred and George showed Ron and Harry the pink tablets. They said that it was actually called a 'Truth Pill', they came in packets of two, each packet had a different quality, for example the pink ones, whichever two people take it, they will show their true deepest 'love' feelings for each other.

What surprised Hermione was that Draco had become a heck of a lot nicer to her; he hadn't called her 'Mud-blood' since yesterday and he'd only addressed her by 'Hermione', not even Granger.

Hermione got thoroughly excited when she figured out that Draco really did have feelings for her…

She snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar voice calling her:

'Hurry up Hermione. We'll be late, Dumbledore is expecting us soon!'

She sighed. No matter how much she loved him, Draco will never understand what it's like to be a girl. We need our time to get dressed, and comb our hair…

All the same, Hermione put down her brush and made her way to the main room to find Draco already ready and waiting.

**Draco's POV**

I caught my breath when she walked into the room. She looked gorgeous, her long hair fell over her shoulders, her tight black tank top emphasised her figure, and her blue 'Glo' jeans flared over her 2-inch (blue) stilettos.

If it was any other day, I quickly start coughing and roughly grab her elbow and pull her outside, but that day I just stood there and stared, I was truly stunned. I'd never seen Hermione in anything except school robes, but then…I'm not quite sure what came over me. The entire day I'd been feeling a little off. I felt as if my body was being controlled by some sort of higher power, someone of some_thing_ was making me feel this way.

I no longer call Hermione 'Mud-blood' or 'Granger', I no longer sneer whenever I catch her looking at me. In fact, I hadn't smirked since the previous night. I was ashamed of myself, never before in my life had I let my emotions run amok, now I knew that Hermione didn't have a doubt in her mind that I liked…_loved_ her.

I cleared my throat. 'Umm, we should, um; we should be going now –ahem– Dumbledore will expect us (fake cough) anytime now,' I lead the way to the portrait and climbed outside. I waited patiently as Hermione came out as well.

We both made our way to the Gargoyle staircase in silence. Hermione said softly and sweetly 'Acid Pops' and we both climbed in.

My hand brushed against hers, she glanced up at me, we gazed into each other's eyes before I quickly turned away, my cheeks almost as red as Weasley's hair. We knocked and heard Dumbledore say:

'Enter Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy,'

Before we entered, Hermione said 'Albus time,'

**Dumbledore's POV**

I waited patiently as Hermione and Draco took their own sweet time making their way to my office. I heard a soft ring and looked at my watch, _6:02, they should arrive any second now –_ I heard a soft knocking at the door.

I called them in and smiled as they sat on the red couch in front of my desk.

'So, let's get straight to business, I have recently come to find that things aren't moving as quickly as I hoped. You only have 2 months and a half before the deadline and well, we need to speed things up. In order to do this, I have devised a plan to get you two to 'know' each other better. You'll come to find that despite the fact that you are as different and Ice and Fire, you are more alike than you can possibly imagine. In exactly a month today, a Halloween ball will take place here at Hogwarts. Everyone must attend, but only years 5-7 must have date. Well, it's actually only compulsory for year 7, but I realise that romances have sprouted in year 5 and 6, so I'd imagine that it would be quite embarrassing to turn up alone,'

I noticed the sarcastic and unbelieving expressions on Hermione and Draco's faces. I offered them some Pumpkin Juice; they gratefully gulped up the entire goblet and handed it back to me.

I smiled. 'I was once a teenager too. So, as I think you have guessed, you two shall be the organisers for this ball. No one except you and I and the teachers are to know of this,' I made them swear to secrecy. 'It will be held in a hall which I had just had put in over the summer, not even the teachers know about it. You shall start the décor tomorrow. Have fun,'

I waved my hand, dismissing them. I watched slyly as they left. _I bet they didn't notice that there was something a little off about the Pumpkin Juice. I had slipped in an even stronger dose of love potion which I had created myself._

**AN:** I know it's been a while, I hope I haven't lost any of my wonderful readers/reviewers!! PLEASE REVIEW!! :P


	7. The First Kissand the Second

One Of A Kind

**Ice and Fire**

**AN:** I know I disappointed you because of the delay of chapters, but come on! I practically lost all of my reviewers!! I'm totally sorry, I've had guests for the past few days so I couldn't update as fast! By the way, this chapter is should kind of be rated T cause of a mild kissing scene! Nothing majorly inappropriate I promise!

Chapter 7 – The First Kiss…And The Second

'Mmm,' Hermione slowly woke up. She subconsciously smiled and wrapped her arms around a bare (YES!) back. She felt strong lean arms hold her in an even tighter embrace.

She somehow found the strength to open her eyes and look up, she was shocked to see warm, caring, shining grey eyes looking down on her. He was awake…and he didn't care.

'Good morning, Hermy,' Draco said as he grinned.

'Good morning. Did you sleep well?'

'Thanks to you, yes indeed. I did,'

'What did I do?'

'Don't you remember last night?'

Hermione giggled like a little girl. She did in fact remember the previous night. It was amazing, it was spectacular, it was love. Or at least she thought it was.

Memories of the prior night came rushing back to her. It happened just as Draco and Hermione reached their dorm. Hermione was about to go up to get dressed when Draco suddenly grabbed her waist. He pulled her closer to him until she could smell his mint breath. He lunged forward and kissed her passionately. At first Hermione was surprised and had half a mind to stamp on his foot. But then she smiled and deepened the kiss, finally, her first kiss with the man she truly loved.

Draco softly pecked her forehead, 'We should probably get started on that Halloween ball décor after lunch,'

'If it means more time with you, then sure, whatever you want.' Hermione smiled slyly. She had no idea what had come over her, she suddenly felt as if she didn't need to pretend that she hated Draco anymore, she felt safe around him, cared for, loved and protected.

'Do you know what the time is?' Draco asked.

'Yup, here look.' Hermione reached over and grabbed a watch from the bedside table she handed it to Draco and he frowned.

'Are you sure that this is correct?'

'Positive.'

'Then we're screwed,'

'Why?' Hermione was puzzled.

'Because it's already 12:30,'

'OH SHIT!!' Hermione jumped out of bed and so did Draco.

He was wearing nothing except long baggy pants and Hermione a short green nightdress and blue lace panties.

_How on earth did I get so lucky?_ Hermione wondered as she stared at Draco's naked chest, his outstanding hot 6-pack, his perfectly toned muscles and his unbelievably sexy tan.

Hermione smiled and made her way to the bathroom. The previous night, before Draco and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. They had gone to their dorms and packed all their belongings and brought it to the Ice and Fire chamber.

She started brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked better than she had in days, it was weird, almost as if she benefited in kissing Draco. The shadows under her eyes from staying up late doing homework had now vanished, her cheek bones were high and beautiful, her lips were pink and glossy and her hair was, despite the fact that she had just woke up, in perfect bouncy curls.

She was soon joined by Draco who picked up his toothbrush and wrapped an arm around her hips. Hermione smiled and edged closer to him. They soon finished and both got dressed. As usual, at 1:30 sharp, two plates of delicious food was stacked high in front of their bedroom door.

They gobbled it up as they had missed breakfast and were starving. As they ended their scrumptious meal, Draco noticed a pink scroll neatly placed on their bedside table.

'Dumbledore note,' He made his way to the scroll, opened it and read it. 'They're directions to the new hall. Come let's go,'

As it turned out, there was a reason why nobody had discovered the hall yet, there was a password to gain access…Dumbledore thought of everything.

Hermione caught her breath when she entered the magnificent hall, it truly was beautiful, it enormous for one, it's walls were perfectly painted a tranquil yet bright and loud blue and it had massive old-fashioned chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It really was a sight.

Even Draco was impressed. However, him being him, Draco headed straight for the music system. The first few songs were like waltz and tango dances, after those came slow steady songs, and then finally the hard rock. Draco strangely skipped straight to the slow songs.

As the music started, he approached Hermione. 'May I have this dance?'

Hermione giggled, 'Yes indeed,'

They slowly rocked to the soft music. At last, after what seemed like hours of gazing into each other's eyes, Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione Granger…for the second time.


	8. Returning to Lessons

Ice and Fire

**Ice and Fire**

**AN:** This is going to sound so screwed up, but for the past couple of weeks, I just couldn't bring myself to write! My sister came back from college on vacation for a week and you know, we had to like catch up and stuff. So yeah, I know my stories aren't exactly constantly updated but I really do try! It was hard thinking of this chapter so I decided to just drag it on…the next chapter will be the ball.

PS: If you want to see the dress that Hermione's wearing at the ball, follow this link: .

**Chapter 8** – Returning to Lessons

A week before the ball, Hermione and Draco had to return to their everyday lessons as they had finished the décor in the hall and their vacation was up. On Monday they showed up to breakfast. Obviously they had a lot of questions to answer as none of their friends knew where they had been for the past week.

What made matters worse was that they entered the Great Hall holding hands, the Slytherin God and the Gryffindor Bookworm, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Pansy Parkinson screamed as they entered and then fainted, and Ron threw up all over a very disgusted Harry and Ginny. Draco pecked Hermione on the cheek and walked up to the Slytherin table, sat down next to a gaping Blaise and started eating as if nothing happened. Hermione did the same, only to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny who was staring at her as if she had gone mental.

Just as Hermione was about to put a piece of toast in her mouth, Harry and Ginny started screaming at her.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?'

'WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?'

'WHY HAVEN'T YOU SPOKEN TO US?'

And from Ron: 'Did that ferret-like git put some sort of charm on you? Or has someone made both of you go looney?'

Hermione's simply said: 'It's called love,'

'What…?' Ron was heartbroken, Hermione could tell. But she wasn't going to lie, she knew very well that Ron had a massive crush on her, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her being with Draco. Even if he refuses to speak to her until she dumps him.

But Ron was too sad and upset to get mad at her; he just slumped in his seat and ate in silence. To Hermione's surprise, there were no more questions.

They all made their way to their first class, double Transfiguration, and Draco was sure that Dumbledore saw to it that all the teachers paired him and Hermione together for everything. Not that he had a problem with that.

As everyone took a seat next to their friends, Professor McGonagall transformed from her cat version to her human teacher version with a sheet in her hands.

'Good morning students, I trust you spent your weekend finishing off your assessment on turning frogs into fish? Here I have the new seating arrangements,' a ripple of groans ran through the classroom. 'Any complaints and you shall have detention. Now, listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once,' She stretched her finger out at the far end of the room in the left corner and as she read out the names, moved her finger along to point at the seat.

'…Blaise Zambini, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Eloise Midgen, Padma Patil, Harry Potter, [his first name] Crabbe, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy…' Everyone moaned as they sat in their respective seats.

Crabbe slumped into his seat next to Potter, Hermione disgustedly sat on the other side of him and leaned away as far as possible. Mostly because of the stench he gave off. But her face instantly softened and a smile played at her lips and Draco sat on her right. He stretched out his hand under the table, gesturing Hermione to hold it. She did and gave it a little squeeze. She mouthed 'How can you stand _him_?'

It was obvious she was talking about Crabbe. Draco released her hand and scribbled something on a ripped piece of parchment. He sneakily handed it to her, making sure no one saw. Hermione opened it, it said 'I feel the same way about Weasel-head'. Hermione's face was hard to read, it was amused and yet she was frowning.

She wrote something back and handed it to him. Draco hastily read it and scowled. It read 'He's nothing compared to Pansy, you have to agree on that. She fainted in the Great Hall' He whispered back 'Ron threw up on Potter and his sister.'

As they exchanged notes and whispers, behind the teacher's desk, Minerva was grinning as she watched Draco and Hermione. She knew it would take at least 10 minutes for the class to settle down, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were at a verbal war. But in the midst of all the chaos, Draco and Hermione were trying to be as secretive as possible…but it wasn't working. McGonagal saw everything. And then the weirdest thing happened, fortunately, only a few students near the front desk heard it; the Transfiguration teacher actually giggled. Like a little girl, only a lot more maturely…if you can giggle maturely. It was the strangest thing you could ever hear in your life! It actually sounded like some evil person's plan had finally worked.

After a while, Minerva hushed the class and began her lesson. She graciously excused Draco and Hermione for not having their homework. Time passed by and everyone was thankful when they could leave their horrible seats…well, their horrible seating arrangements, and had to their next class…Potions, with Snape, once again, with Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Draco and Hermione held hands while walking to the Dungeon, outside the classroom door, Draco kissed Hermione and sat in his normal seat, in the centre of the second row. Hermione sat in hers, the centre of the first row where the geeks and nerds sat.

It didn't take Hermione long to realise the rustle behind her back whenever she moved. She turned and saw a piece of parchment stuck to the chair, it read 'Paravti Patil'. Hermione raised her hand, Snape glared at her.

'Sir, what is this…?' She asked, uncertainly.

'I was getting to that, Granger.' He said with a snarl. 'You will all notice a name on the back of your seat, find the seat with your name and sit there. These will be your new seating arrangements. No arguments, skedaddle, now!'

Everyone bustled to their seats; Hermione wasn't surprised to find her seat next to Draco's. Fourth row (the last), the second seat to the far right. Draco's was at the very end.

By now there was quite a bit of gossip as to why all the teachers moved their seats. Only a few of the smart ones realised that Draco and Hermione were always seated and partnered together.

In all of their next lessons, all the seats were rearranged…to everyone's dismay. By dinner, everyone in Hogwarts knew about the oddest couple in the history of odd couples. Draco and Hermione, they also knew that they were the most likely cause of all the new seating arrangements.

That night, on Monday, Dumbledore announced the Halloween Ball was taking place on Saturday, giving everyone enough time to find dates.

Draco groaned, he knew that he would have to reject a lot of girls, he had already found his date to the Ball.

**AN:** A pointless chapter, I know, I just wanted to stretch it out :P


	9. The Past

**Ice and Fire**

AN: **So...it's been over a year since the last chapter...I'm not proud of it. Trust me. I got hooked onto other things, Heroes, The Host, Vampire Diaries...stuff. But I suddenly felt an urge to write, so I decided to continue this one. Beware, I am sleepy. Jet lag, you know. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – The Past

"Well, as some of you may have realized, this ball is being held a little early. But I do have my reasons, and I would highly appreciate it if you didn't question me about it. The thing is, it would simply be too late if I were to hold it on the actual date of Halloween. Speaking of dates, I have a few rules about it. Years 3 and under, an owl will be sent out to your parents informing them of the ball and of course the possibilities of…young love." There were a few 'ucks' and groans here and there, but I ignored them. "Grade 4, as I see it, you have the most freedom. You neither have the responsibility to show up, like the previous grades, nor do you have to bring a date if you do attend. Grade 5 and 6, well, I'm pretty sure you don't need encouragement, dates shouldn't be much of a problem to you, however, you are required to make an appearance at around 9:30 pm as there will be an announcement. And finally, Year 7, the biggest burden lies on you, you must all come, you must all bring a date, I'm sorry if this is a problem for some of you as it is a known fact that the population of males in the highest year are well a significant number more than the females. Oh, and you must all dress up, as much as you possibly can because this is a dress up as a character ball for the 7th formers." There were some cheers and some moans. _Oh well. I can't help my brilliant ideas._ "That'll be all, enjoy your dinner and remember your dates!" I clapped my hands and a vast feast appeared everywhere.

There was instant chatter and, feeling very pleased with myself, I turned around and sat at my seat at the High Table. Famished, I immediately started eating, ignoring Minerva's glares.

"Honestly Albus, how far are you willing to let this continue?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about, Professor."

"Leading them on like this? It's not fair. They have a right to know what they're getting themselves into."

"Leading? Who's leading? And besides, I still hold by my decision, they are the ones. They are in no immediate danger...yet"

"Oh really? Well if you're so sure that they are the destined ones, why do you keep slipping them love potions? If they were meant for each other, they wouldn't need the extra help."

"It's not like I plan on continuing with it, the pill and potion were only meant to give them a little head-start, you know, before time caught up with them. They weren't even love potions, they were simply versions of a truth potion that showed their _true_ feelings...for each other. And mark my words, they are both very bright students, Ms. Granger will most definitely figure it out, and she will probably slip it out to Mr. Malfoy. And knowing Hermione, I'm willing to bet that she'll do some research on it, I'm having the library put under a constant monitoring."

Minerva pondered this for a while. "What will she research, the prophecy or the truth potions?"

"I think that depends on what she tells Malfoy. If she ends up telling him everything she knows, I'm pretty sure based on his reaction, she'll find out what she can about the prophecy. But see, I've got her hands full with the ball, she wont have enough free time so search up everything she wants to."

"Maybe this is just me being naive and biased, but do you really think Malfoy is going to react _well_ when he realises he's been tricked? Do you think there wont be issues raised? Granger may get over it, but think about it Albus, this is a _Malfoy_ we're talking about."

"If you think I haven't thought this through, you are mistaken, Minerva. I know what consequences you may think this would present, but trust me, Malfoy is no different to any other Muggle or wizard when it comes to love. He will give in to it, and most likely, he wont bring anyone else into it."

"Okay fine, possible fates aside; what about what you _know_ is going to happen to them? Did you 'accidentally' fail to tell them why exactly all previous pairs declined this? Did you mention that even if they do accomplish this, even if they give up everything for each other, they still wouldn't be able to see the world they've helped to stay intact?" Her voice was a hiss now, she was stressed, this would cause worry. "_Their_ Headmasters and Headmistresses didn't keep anything from them."

The teachers on either side of us started looking at us, trying to figure out what we were talking about. I wish Severus wasn't away today, he would've helped me, he would understand, he always understands. The Potions Master, Minerva and myself were the only ones plus Granger and Malfoy who knew of this prophecy, who understood why I requested all the seating arrangements and partnerships. All the other professors just took it as it came, not asking questions. I sort of prefer it like that.

"Listen, they are different. They aren't like Hestia or Drake or any other of their distant ancestors. They would understand, or at least Hermione would, she would give it all up to save the world, she would give up herself even."

"Which is exactly what she needs to do, but will Malfoy? He has the perfect life, and now he's found his true love, will _he_ abandon everything? He may not be as vile as his father, but I'm sure he's as selfish."

"Let me ask you something, Minerva. If it were you, if you were in Granger's position and Malfoy was someone...remotely attractive to you, would you rather die to save the world, or live and let the world crumble around you and die anyway, knowing that you could've stopped it? Knowing that the blame was half yours that everyone you loved died?"

"But that's the point, Albus. _I_ would've chosen the first one. And Granger would too, Malfoy...he may. But if I knew that after I fell in love with the remotely attractive version of Malfoy that _one_ of us would die, I wouldn't go through with it, especially after I'd already fallen in love. I'd abandon the entire world, lock myself up in some room somewhere and would just...never see him again."

"Even if it killed you?" I raised an eyebrow. Minerva fell silent and continued eating, she knew there was nothing she could say.

Even I couldn't stop the inevitable anymore, I had brought them into this, it was my destiny to bring them together, and now nothing could reverse it.

***

Freedom. That's what I always thought not having any work to do would be like. I had dreams of sitting on the grass by the lake, resting against a tree with a good book to read for hours on end. Of course, that was the visual I had about being work-free about 2 weeks ago. Now, all my dreams consisted of Draco, Draco and more Draco. Lately, however, they've started to get a little foggy, like they're starting to disappear. My dreams have taken a strange twist, they've become slightly depressing, they're all about the world ending and me losing everything I've ever cared about.I started getting a little worried about it, but when I realised that the ball was literally in two days, I snapped back to reality and started working on what I was going to for me, Ginny had been the most considerate and understanding since Draco and I arrived back to classes and she got over it the quickest. I think this is because I had been going on about him non stop to her even before this whole prophecy thing and we were forced together.

I was especially thankful for Ginny's quick recovery because now she was willing to help me with my Halloween dress with two conditions, one that I don't act too 'lovey-dovey' with Draco around her (I wish, we're still on 2 second kisses), and two, at the ball, I introduce her to some of my more handsome and charming new-found Slytherin friends.

It was a strange change. Ever since we went public, it was like all Slytherins just forgot that I was a Muggle-born and made room for me. One 6th year girl, who was apparently another stalker of Draco's, actually came up to me after lunch one day outside the Great Hall and offered to take me to the Slytherin Common Room and share with me her knowledge on how to 'swoon' Draco.

Bearing in mind that I have always tried to stay away from that place (the Slytherin Common Room) as much as I could, I replied as kindly and as honestly as I could.

"Oh! I'm sorry…er -?"

"Sascha."

"Sorry, Sascha. But I'm incredibly busy at the moment, you know, trying to catch up and stuff. And so far I'm doing just fine on my own," that was a flat lie, I hoped it wasn't too obvious, "but thanks for the offer anyway."

Sascha's eyes blazed with something unfamiliar. It was like anger, curiosity, jealousy and disbelief all put together. But I couldn't be sure; it was only there for a split-second. She quickly replaced the unfathomable expression with a simple disappointed frown.

"Oh, well then can you answer a question for me? It's one of the last finishing touches I need for my new book, _Sascha's Guide to Everything You Need to Know about Draco Malfoy_."

My eyes widened, this girl, this perfect stranger standing before me was writing – well finishing – a book about my boyfriend…and she wanted my help on it.

Sascha looked at me expectantly. I thought really hard really quickly – something I was getting increasingly good at – about all the things she could ask me, and deciding that it couldn't cause any damage, obliged to her request.

"All right, fine." I said, trying to hide the impatience in my voice.

"Okay, brilliant, thanks. So, which of the following does Draco have; a four pack, a six pack or an eight pack?"

I was not expecting that.

"What makes you think he even has a…pack?"

"Please, this is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about. He's been working out for 10 hours a week for like the past decade. Or at least he did until…" Sascha looked at me skeptically.

"Until what?" My tone a little harsh.

"Until he met you. So anyway, tell me. What does Draco have?"

"Well what kind of pack are we talking about here? A pack of four wolves, a six pack of Red Bull?" Of course, I knew exactly what she was referring to, I was just curious about her level of shame with the invasiveness of the question.

"Red Bull? What the hell is Red -?"

"Oh, never mind," I said, realizing my mistake, "Muggle reference."

She rolled her eyes distastefully. It was then that I realized that the Slytherins didn't just accept me, they were under orders of some sort, and they were purposely trying to ignore the fact that I was a Muggle-born. To them I was still nothing more than a filthy Mudblood who happened to be dating the Slytherin God.

"I was talking about his abs." Her impatient demeanor returned.

"Oh, well I'm not quite sure." A rare coldness crept into my voice. "I have seen him shirtless countless of times, of course, but my attention has been constantly diverted to other things, if you know what I mean." Lies. I was praying she wouldn't see through them.

"An estimate, at least?" She couldn't.

"Out of the top of my head?" Sascha nodded enthusiastically. "Um, a very defined six pack and the beginnings of an eight, I would say."

"Wow, ok, thanks. Now next question -"

"I'm sorry Sascha. I really must be going now, I'm Head Girl, I've been away for a week, I have homework and I'm late for a…meeting." Yeah, with my future Halloween dress.

"Fine, well another time then?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Since then I've been avoiding her at every turn.

"Thanks, bye!" Sascha scuttled off to a gaggle of giggling friends in the corner, waving around a notepad that I hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Before I went running off myself, I couldn't help but hear a few murmurs coming from their little group.

"…definitely got it on…"

"…she said _that_?!"

"…wow, do you suppose he'll go for 10?"

"…why _her_?"

"I KNOW! I'm way prettier and I'm not even a Mudblood!"

I decided to leave at that point.

***

"Yup, I think this is the one."

The red-head sighed. "You said that about the last 10 dresses."

"Eight." I corrected. "And besides, there was always something or another off about those ones, like the last one was too poofy and had too many frills. And that white one? That was too plain and stains aren't removed easily from that kind of fabric. But this one, this is perfect."

"I guess I kind of see what you mean, it does have a certain flair about it."

I turned from the mirror and shot her a skeptical look. That comment seemed far too familiar. She seemed to catch on.

"In a totally non-frilly and poofy way, of course." She said quickly. "I mean the color's great, the design is beautiful and I'm sure Draco will love it, which in the end is the most important thing, right?" Her voice was a little too hopeful than convincing.

"Well, he does have a thing for blue…"

"Marvelous! See, I had him pegged as a, you know, wear-all-black-use blood-red-contacts-and-never properly-socialize-with-anyone kind of person…oh wait, he is."

"Minus the contacts." I couldn't help but put in.

"You never know…" Giving up, Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry; you know I'm just worried. He never did seem to get over what happened last year. And I'd hate to see you get hurt…again."

"Hey, I thought you were starting to get over that. Hell, I got over it."

"Yeah, I know. But still, it was really hard; you didn't speak to me for a month. And I didn't have a clue what was going on…"

"Well I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Um, an explanation, maybe?"

My face clouded over. "You know I can't give you that."

"Why not? I don't understand! What could possibly be holding you back? It was a year ago!"

"Exactly! It was so long ago! Why can't you just let it go?"

Thinking the conversation as over when she didn't reply, I retired to the changing rooms and just as I was taking off the dress I heard Ginny whisper.

"Because it hurt."

I close my eyes and sighed. I hated this topic. It brought up way too many unwanted emotions that were forever trying to bubble over the top. I heard Ginny get up as I was pulling my shirt on. I threw open the curtain to see her admiring her own dress that she decided to buy when I was still trying on my fifth one. I had to admit, it was pretty, and it suited her complexion and hair perfectly. I knew Harry would be awed to see her in it.

The thought of Harry suddenly made my insides cold. He, for some unknown reason, was taking the news of me and Draco being together particularly harsh. He's resorted to giving me the cold shoulder and loudly insulting Draco right in front of me. Even Ron has started speaking to me again and he actually had a crush on me before ditched him for one of his worst enemies.

Ginny looked up at me, her voice was soft and wary. "Well I guess it changes things if his favorite color is blue."

I looked at her questioningly.

"That would make that dress way more than _just_ perfect. So are you getting it?"

I scrutinized the dress thoughtfully and after a while, smiled.

"Yeah, why the hell not? I'd be crazy to pass up a dress that's more than perfect. And besides, it's just a ball."

"Wonder where that wonderful opinion was about an hour ago." She muttered darkly.

I laughed and headed for the counter, paid for my dress - while ignoring the impatient and rueful glares from the tailor - and returned to Ginny - who couldn't look happier than we were finally leaving - at the doorway.

"So where are we off to now?" I asked her.

"Well, I had planned to go to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Ron and Harry." Ginny said while pushing open the door, her tone indicated that there was something more she wanted to say.

"Oh." So much for a girl's night out.

"You should come, it'll be fun. The four of us haven't hung out together for a wh-"

"Fun? _Fun?_ Harry isn't speaking to me and Ron, I'm sure, still hates me. There's a reason we haven't 'hung out for a while' and it's because it would be the very opposite of -"

"Bring Draco."

That brought me up short.

"You want me to bring Draco? Are you _insane_? Harry still hates him after what happened last year! You do realize he still doesn't know about -"

"It doesn't matter." She cut me off. "I'll go meet them, I won't tell them a thing and you go find Draco and bring him to the Three Broomsticks."

I was about to protest when she silenced me again.

"Show us what's so charming about him, Hermione. Show us why you're so in love."

I shook my head slowly. This was not going to end well. I could just tell.

***

I sighed and leaned my head against the soft, comforting, familiar cushions and threw my legs across the rest of the sofa.

I swear to God, if she comes up to me one more time before I've cooled down, I might just snap something...preferably her neck...

Pansy had been bugging me for the past week - when she finally stopped vomiting - about my relationship with Hermione. The most annoying part of her interrogations were the not-so-subtle hints on how not-Muggle-born she is and how her house-elf has more money than Hermione and all sorts of rude comments on her hair, her looks and her personality.

As it is I'm on rocky grounds with Blaise if he finds out how jealous Pansy is of Hermione he'll start hating me even more than before when I started dating 'a worthless, penniless Mud-blood' (I hit him after he said that).

The thought disgruntled me and I closed my eyes only to be disturbed by someone shaking my shoulder,

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly, not bothering to look at the person.

"Draco, Granger's outside the common room, she wants to talk to you."

My heart leapt and my eyes shot open.

"Why don't you just tell her to come in?"

The almost unfamiliar boy who shook me had a glaring distasteful face on. "She doesn't want to come in."

"She doesn't or you don't want her in?"

"Her." He said curtly and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over to the end of the Slytherin Common Room and climbed through the portrait and sure enough, there she was. As beautiful as ever.

"Hey." A smile played at my lips at the sight of her. Wanting myself to go faster, I walked as least desperately as I could to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She leaned into me and I couldn't help but think how perfect this feels. I could never be with anyone but her.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but what're you doing here? I thought you had gone out with the She-Weasley."

Hermione scowled slightly. "She has a name."

I kissed her creased forehead and swept a strand of her perfect chocolate hair out of her face.

"You know what I meant." I smiled.

"Well, I was out with her, and I picked out my dress and everything...the thing is, I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Please just come, it was Ginny's idea and I wouldn't ask is I weren't sort of mildly desperate."

"Fine, take me to this big secret."

"Thanks, Draco." She reached up and pecked my cheek, my heart hammered inside my chest and I was sure she could hear it. "First you need to go get your Hogsmead permission slip."

"Oh, well it isn't much of a surprise now is it?"

"Trust me, it will be...but the way I imagine it, it won't be all that pleasant."

***

And it wasn't...all that pleasant.

Hermione and I walked hand in hand through Hogsmead - ignoring the stares and murmurs as usual - to the Three Broomsticks, I was, of course, still completely unaware of what I was going to have to endure for the next hour or so. On top of that, this would be the first time I've come to the Three Broomsticks since last year. I've stayed well away from the place ever since I was Imperiused into Imperiusing Madam Rosmerta, but of course, how was she to know that?

We finally reached our destination and pushed the door open to be welcomed by the usual tinkling of a bell.

I looked around, everything seemed to be normal...why would Hermione want to take me here...?

My answer was soon found when I realized Hermione was heading for a table which was occupied by two people with read hair and one with black. She turned and stretched a hand out to me, beckoning me to take it.

Oh. Hell. No.

I sighed and weighed down my options. I wasn't about to run out the way I'd come, but if I didn't Hermione would catch and I knew I wouldn't be able to tell those big brown eyes of hers that I just couldn't stand her friends. I would just end up coming back.

So I decided to follow Hermione to the table.

Ginny saw us first and stood up before we had sat down.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" _I'm not._ She gestured to the seats opposite her, Potter and the other Weasley.

Hermione slid into the chair and I reluctantly followed suit.

"What the hell?!" Ronald's voice was almost a yelp, Potter maintained his composure.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" He drawled in a voice that would usually have been mine. "How's it going, Malfoy? Killed anyone recently?"

Ginny's hand on Potter's suddenly clenched.

"No," I looked away, "and I never did."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you were too much of a coward."

"Well would you rather I did it?" I said, my head shooting back around.

"No," he said simply, shrugging, "I'm just saying you were too cowardly to do it in the first place. Still, better you than _her_."

"Would you have been able to do it?"

He looked at me for a while.

"If I were you, and the lives of my family and I depended on it, then maybe I would."

Ginny gasped and removed her hand from his.

"Blimey, Harry, he was our friend. I don't think that Hagrid would've appreciated hearing you of all people say that." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well Hagrid isn't around anymore is he?" A new and forceful rough edge appeared in his voice, this surprised me.

"Wow, you're even more evil than me." I couldn't resist saying.

"I doubt it." Potter scraped his chair back, grabbed his ButterBeer and left the Three Broomsticks without another word.

"Harry!" Ginny tried calling after him but he just ignored her, jerk.

_Always the Drama Queen_, I thought to myself.

"It was an idea; one that I had a feeling wouldn't work." Hermione spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, that went differently in my head when I planned it." Ginny looked rather shocked.

"No surprises there." Ron muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked at her in one of his typical sarcastic Weasley faces. "Well, what did you think was going to happen? Hermione would bring her Slytherin boyfriend to come and meet and greet us and Harry would just accept it like he hasn't hated the same man for the last 6 years? Oh, and the same man who murdered one of our oldest friends who was closer to Harry than anyone." He raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't kill him!" I said indignantly.

"Oh, no. You just attempted to murder him...three times was it? And in the end a _girl_ beat you to it."

"She was a giant, hardly counts." I muttered.

"Anyway, so tell me little sister, what did you have 'planned'?"

"I thought...well, no offense or anything -" she was looking at me, and when Ron realized this he snorted, "but this was meant for us to catch up with Hermione. I thought Harry would just respect that and ignore you. I foresaw he would be the biggest problem, I had no intention of ignoring you myself, and I knew Ron would be more or less harmless -" Ron snorted again, "so I thought maybe it would've been ok."

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but that, even in your standards, was anything but _ok._" Hermione spoke again.

"Well, like I said, Harry was supposed to ignore you."

"Wait, you mean Hermione wasn't meant to bring me here?" I asked, completely confused by this point.

"Oh she was. I told her to bring you here, I doubt she would've otherwise, not much of a risker, you see. But I just...I wanted to know what changed; I wanted to know why she was so smitten. And I was especially curious as to why you're suddenly Mr. Can-Do-No-Wrong-And-Is-Absolutely-Perfect. I mean, you used to make her life miserable, hell; you made all our lives miserable. More than wanting to know what changed _her_, I wanted to know what changed _you_."

"I guess...well it wasn't really a change of heart, more like a change of mind. I was opened up to new things, things I couldn't ignore, and it pushed me in the right direction. It pushed me to her...and I've never been happier. She's actually brought some light into my life; I thought it had disappeared forever after last year..." I trailed off, and Hermione, knowing exactly what I was talking about - that the 'things I couldn't ignore' was the prophecy - gave my hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at me.

"And those things were?" Ginny prodded, flicking a strand of her red hair away.

"Oh you know, just…signs and stuff, and some really good advice."

There was a silence for a while.

"So, are you excited about prom?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh, well you know, it's just another ball, no big deal. I am excited though." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginny's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What?" Hermione shrugged again and rest her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair sub-consciously.

"Were you not the same person who just spent _2 and a half hours_ in a dress shop with me about 15 minutes ago…picking out a dress from _eight_ choices that took you an annoyingly, excruciatingly long time to try on?"

"Um…" She looked down sheepishly.

"Well, the answer is yes. I'm pretty sure." Ginny turned to Ron.

"So what about you, Malfoy? Are you excited for the first ball you're going to with no intention of crashing it?" Ron smirked and Ginny wacked him over the head as I chuckled.

"Actually, it may surprise you, but no. As in, I am excited, but this is not the first party I've been to without meaning to ruin it. This is however the first ball I've been too with someone who I actually care about."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes on my shoulder, Ron glared at her ruefully, and then at me.

He still hates me, and I figured it would take a lot more than a simple meeting at the Three Broomsticks, of all places, for him to get over it. And then of course, there was Potter.

AN: **So, nice long chapter =] And if you're a little confused, don't worry, you're supposed to be. It'll all be explained soon **** I know I've probably lost all my previous incredibly loyal readers, but still. Please click that tempting little button below! I would really appreciate it. The next chapter will most likely be posted within the next week, and it will be the Halloween Ball at last =]**


End file.
